The Broken
by D.C. Afine
Summary: When Feyd finds a way out of her prison she has no where to go, so she turns to Draco.
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I own no one but Feyd, Feyd's family, and Jeremy. Any other characters, unless I mention them up here in other chappies, aren't mine. enjoy Oh and this is only my second story and no read the first one anyway so please any suggestions you might have would be much appreciated. ( Thanx (  
  
Prelude  
  
The ceiling opened up and for the first time in Eight years I saw the sky. It made me fell so small, so insignificant, and so hungry. My blood thirst was growing again. The serum They had kept me on for the past eight years was gone and I could think again. I at last knew what I needed. To find my mother. To find belonging. I needed to find him.  
  
* end dream sequence *  
  
I awoke alone in my bed cold with sweat. It seemed almost every time I slept I had the same dream. That I had found a way to escape Them. Them being my parents. My Father and my Stepmother. My Father was half demon and half man. My Mother was a full-fledged Vampire. My father always hated his demon side. And my Mother. They were never married. And he hated me. He kept saying, " If you were normal, I would love you. But you're not. Don't forget that. Don't be like your wretch of a mother." So I tried to be as much like her as I could remember. I was with her for ten years before my father took me away. I learned enough about her so that I could always remember what she was like: A free spirit. She always sought to break all the rules. As did I. My father tried to break me. Break my spirit. But he never could. Until that day. The day he discovered the serum. It was of his blood, his demon blood and some chemicals that I dare not mention for fear of discovery that made the dreaded serum. The serum that broke me; that made me "obedient"; that subdued my thirst. It made it so I didn't need to "feed" as long as I was given it once a day.  
  
And there I was. Stuck in this prison of a house. At the least I was well treated as long as I was obedient. Until the day she died. My stepmother died early on; about three years out of the eight I was imprisoned here. Then it all went down hill. After that day I was kept chained up. In my room. Alone. He blamed me for her death. Of course it wasn't my fault.  
  
It was my mothers. 


	2. An Opening

Disclaimer: I own no one but Feyd, Feyd's family, and Jeremy. Any other characters, unless I mention them up here in other chappies, aren't mine. Enjoy! Oh and this is only my second story and no read the first one anyway so please any suggestions you might have would be much appreciated. ( Thanx (  
  
An Opening  
  
Mother. That word is tossed around so much these days, one is not sure what it really means. To me it means someone who loves and cares for you, someone who is there for you. And right now mine wanted vengeance. So she killed that vile woman who had helped keep me restrained. It was supposed to help me. And I know that she was showing me she cared. But after that day my life got a whole lot worse. As I said, my father blamed me for her death. He blamed me for everything that went wrong around the house. If the electricity went out it was my fault. If the toast burned it was my fault. Everything wrong in his life was my fault. Even though most of it was either no ones fault or his. I mostly did nothing except draw or write/sing songs. How could I cause these things to happen. But then one day it turned out I had done those things. It was magic. Magic was running through my veins and I could feel it. It felt like ecstasy. And power. I had to hide it from my father so I wouldn't get beaten more that usual. He says he's trying to beat the demon out of me. The demon I got from him. But he wouldn't listen to me. He just gave me the serum and beat me. One day he decided that I needed an education Either that or he was sick of seeing me. So he hired someone to look after me and teach me. His name was Severus Snape. Professor Snape told my father that he would take me to a facility so watch me better. A school where he worked. There he could keep a better eye on me. My father was happy to get rid of his "curse of a daughter" And so I was sent to Hogwarts To begin a Seven year life away from my father. Of course my father gave Snape the serum and the ingredients list so he could make more. But for some reason I was never more excited in my life. Excited to be leaving this prison. Excited to be leaving this life. 


	3. Reunions

Disclaimer: I own no one but Feyd, Feyd's family, and Jeremy. Any other characters, unless I mention them up here in other chappies, aren't mine. Enjoy! Oh and this is only my second story so please any suggestions you might have would be much appreciated. ( Thanx (  
  
Reunions  
  
I arrived at Hogwarts through use of a portkey and I found myself in Dumbledore's office. "Hello Miss Claret, and welcome to Hogwarts. I believe you need to be sorted." Dumbledore said to me. "Ah. sure" He placed an old ratty hat on my head and it started to talk. "Hmm plenty of courage I see, and cunning yes that too. But I'd have to say RAVENCLAW! Dumbledore took the hat off my head. "Professor Snape, take her to her commons" I had forgotten he was in the room. "Yes sir" "Come on Miss Claret, time to meet your classmates." I smiled at Snape showing my fangs slightly. He frowned but didn't say anything  
  
When I got to the statue guarding the way to my commons Snape gave my serum shot and told me that the password was "Rowena". Immediately the statue moved aside and showed an opening in the wall. Then he left. I walked in to the common room, which was full of people by the way, and sat in an empty chair, looking around the room. On the left side of the room was a staircase and a sign saying "Girl's Dormitories" On the right the same except "Boy's Dormitories" There was a large crowd sitting around a girl with long brown hair, such as myself except mine was black with red streaks (natural streaks), I leaned in closer to hear better. Then I sat back disgusted. They weren't talking about anything useful like politics or religion. They were talking about the girl in the center's makeup and clothes and that disgusted me. I heard the girl in the center give a (extremely) fake laugh. Then I heard another girl say, "Oh Paris, how ever did you become so pretty!" I decided right then and there to avoid this Paris girl. Then I heard her reply, "We Clarets have always been beauties. It just comes naturally!" My blood froze. Paris and I might be related! Everyone Laughed. I decided That I should listen to more of the conversation but it was too late. everyone around Paris had dispersed and Paris herself was walking toward me. "Are you new here?" she asked with a welcoming face. "Yes" I replied. " My name is Feyd. Feyd Claret" Her expression solemned Oh was all she was able to get out. "Welcome to Hogwarts" she said rather fast then turned and walked away just to come back again to say " Just because we have the same last name doesn't mean I have to be nice to you" she quipped. Then she walked off again. So I decided to go to find my bed I walked up the stairs on the left to find an empty bed with a trunk in front of it with my name on it. I looked inside to find school supplies and a uniform of black white and blue and a schedule for the week. It turned out there was a Hogsmead weekend the next two days and I decided to get a pet. But now it was time for some sleep. I hoped I wouldn't be seeing much of Paris for a while. 


	4. An Old Flame and A New One

Disclaimer: I own no one but Feyd, Feyd's family, and Jeremy. Any other characters, unless I mention them up here in other chappies, aren't mine. Enjoy! Oh and this is only my second story so please any suggestions you might have would be much appreciated. ( Thanx (  
  
An Old Flame  
  
It was the weekend. A Hogsmead weekend at that. So I set off to find a pet. Father had given Snape a considerable amount of money to take care of me and Snape had given it to me. Father still to this day doesn't know he sent me to a "wizarding" school. So I walked into the first random pet store I found and bought a tiny black kitten who, when fully grown, was the size of your outstretched hand. As I walked out of the store I (literally) bumped into the person I had most been looking forward to seeing.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
After helping him pick up his things, He turned to say, "Watch where you're going!" but he never got the sentence out. He just stared. "You, you, you're out side!" he stammered. "It's nice to see you too." I replied. "And I thought you'd remember. The demon in my blood protects me from the sun." Draco just nodded, but he got his old look back. "Turns out your half sister is here too. Same house as you." He laughed. I had forgotten how good it was to hear him laugh. "Seems brains run in the family as well as looks." I blushed at that and it made him laugh again. "You can't imagine how good it is to see you again" I managed to get out. I was shrieking at myself in my head. How could I let him affect me like this again? It had been years since my father had allowed a visitor for me and it had been Draco. Lets just say it had been a "passionate" visit. All of this was swimming in my head and I was starting to lose focus. "Feyd, are you listening to me?" Draco asked. "Huh?" was all I got out. Draco sighed. " AS I WAS SAYING, I have a friend you really need to meet. His name is Jeremy." 


	5. Jeremy

Disclaimer: I own no one but Feyd, Feyd's family, and Jeremy. Any other characters, unless I mention them up here in other chappies, aren't mine. Enjoy! Oh and this is only my second story so please any suggestions you might have would be much appreciated. ( Thanx (  
  
Jeremy  
  
"Jeremy?" I asked confused. Thoughts of our last visit still swimming in my head. "Who is he?" "let me go get him I'll be right back" Draco said as he rushed off. So I just stood there in a daze, holding my cat, waiting for him and 'Jeremy' to return. And return he did with a boy that made my blood run cold. I knew I recognized that boy from somewhere. Then I gasped. It was 'him'. The boy from my dreams. This was too good to be true. All of a sudden I saw Paris coming with her clique.  
  
"Like Paris, your hair is like, SO pretty!" said one girl. "Oh. My. God! Like, I know!" I heard another say. Paris just laughed, (fakely might I add. She was obviously not enjoying herself.)(not that I cared or anything. Cough cough) "I know!" she replied. I frowned in her general direction then looked at Jeremy.  
  
"My name is Feyd. You must be Jeremy."  
  
Right then Paris spotted Draco and Jeremy. Lets just say if it had been a cartoon( a muggle picture show) her mouth would have dropped to the ground seeing me talking to them. Plus I would have been able to hit her on the head with a mallet and not get sent to Azkaban for murder. But that's beside the point. She immediately walked over to us.  
  
"Hey babe." Draco said after giving her a quick kiss.  
  
My mouth dropped. "You.. And Draco?" I said rather loudly causing several people to turn my direction.  
  
"Yea. You got a problem with that, Feyd?" Paris said practically spitting out the word "Feyd"  
  
"Oh. No, I'm just shocked Draco would date a strumpet like you."  
  
Paris's mouth dropped. (Yet again) Jeremy snickered and muttered, "burn."  
  
Draco just stared at me and I could see the lust in his eyes grow. He obviously wasn't very attached to his "girlfriend" I found myself thinking about our last visit again. Paris started talking but I ignored her, too dazed to listen. "Jeremy do you want to go to somewhere more private?" I asked. "I know a good place and I could use a drink."  
  
"Sure" he replied smiling. Draco looked at me disapprovingly. I just smiled back. "Come on let's go then"  
  
I smiled to myself as we walked off. I had just found the man of my dreams. Literally. 


End file.
